Temilio
by ivonasworld101
Summary: This is Team 10 fan fiction for Temilio ( Tessa Brooks and Emilio Martinez). How would Temilio fall in love if she didn't marry Chance? Well read this to find out!
1. The start of the race (08-02 10:02:51)

**_Temilio_**

~ **·Tessa POV·**

I walk down stairs in the team 10 house I hear everyone talking. Then I hear some voices talking in Spanish. I realized the Martinez Twins are here so I run to see them.

 **·Emilios POV·**

Everyone is talking to me and Ivan but all I can think about is Tessa Brooks. That beautiful talented women who lives in the same house as me. I really don't think she will like me I am just am just a guy from Spain who can't even say a sentence like everyone else. Then I see Tessa Brooks running into the room. I smile she smiles back I'm happy.

 **·Tessa POV·**

I run into the room I see one of them looking at me he had on ripped jeans and a white hoodie with the donut from The Simpsons on it I seen that in one of their videos Emilio I yell. He looks up I blush. Jake looks at me and said these are the Martinez Twins Emilio and Ivan I see you already know. Then Emilio said Tessa Iam a Brookser. My heart dropped. I said back uh… that's so cool well I am a fan of the Martinez Twins. The Ivan said who do you like better.

 **·Emilios POV·**

then Ivan said that I seen Tessa look straight at me but she said ugh I like you equality. The whole time she was staring at me making glances at Ivan a few times. God I love her. Then she said who will help me with my clickbait. Then I said so cute. Tessa looked at me and smiled. Jake said who?

 **·Tessa POV·**

I was staring at at Emilio and he said I like how… Jake cut him off and said you like Tessa don't you. Everyone said ahhhhhhhhh. My heart dropped and I blushed. Then I said I can't deal with this and walked away

 **·Emilio POV·**

I watched her walk away damn she's fine. She looked back and smiled I blushed. Then I said where's my room. Jake took me there right after he left I ran to Tessa's room opened the door and said you're cute. Then I got super embarrassed I went to the wrong room it was Jake's room and Kade was in there.

 **·Kades POV·**

I said very slowly I think you have the wrong room Tessa is two doors over. He said thanks and left. I started laughing he ran back in and said wait I was looking for Jake not Tessa. By the look on his face I can tell he didn't mean that. So I laughed. Then Emilio ran out the room.

 **·Tessa POV·**

I was sitting on my bed then I heard someone knocking. Then I heard them say hello. My heart skipped a beat I thought one of The Martinez twins. Emilio I said. He said yes can I come in. I jumped up and said yes I ran to the door and opened it then Emilio kissed me but I forgot to say the Jake was sitting on my bed as well **2**

After I kissed Tessa I looked up and seen Jake laughing. Then Jake said well that my queue to leave. Tessa ran to Jake and said please don't tell. Jake said I don't see kissing and tell but I want this to come out soon if you start dating. I said ok very fast because I'm excited to be alone with Tessa.

 **·Tessa POV·**

I really didn't want to but I yelled Jake and said don't worry we won't be dating any time soon. I looked at Emilio I can tell he was sad. He said yeah and walked out the room. I felt so bad I made Jake leave my room and I started to cry.

 **(6 and a half months later)**

 **·Chances POV·**

Tessa ,Anthony and I are reading a yarn for a video. Tessa started getting real sacred it was so cute by the end of it she was terrified so I walked her to her room Emilio walked out our room and they just stared at each other it was a very uncomfortable situation. I couldn't help but get a little jealous but relieved at the same time. It was weird.

 **·Anthony POV·**

Chance was flirting with Tessa the whole night I bet he's going to kiss her I said to Emilio and Ivan. Emilio looked sad after I said that and Ivan said you're mad because you like Tessa right.

 **·Chance POV·**

I was standing by the door when I heard all that and seen how sad Emilio was I have to back off of Tessa good thing I didn't do anything else then say good night I should go in now. I walked in the room Emilio instantly went under his covers and yelled turn off the lights. I could tell he was crying. I turned of the light and said good night.

 **·Ivans POV·**

It was really uncomfortable to be in that room so I said quietly so did you kiss her. I made a bad choice because instantly Emilio got up and walked out the door. Then I said well did you. Chance said no I was so relieved.

 **·Erika's POV·**

I was sneaking up the stairs to go to Jake's room but I see Emilio crying on the stairs so I sit next to him and ask him whats wrong. He talked about everything that happened from the first day he arrived to today it's real crazy but funny mostly when he told Uncle Kade he's cute.

 **·Tessas POV·**

I walked out my room to go get some water. I seen Emilio and Erika hugging then start laughing Emilio said I love you. Then got up and when to his room. I instantly ignore it and go and get the water. **·Chances POV·**

I woke up and seen Emilio asleep I was happy he came to bed. Then Jake busted in our room and yelled ratchets get up and said its party time and sprayed us with silly string. I was mad because it's not easy to get of my bed he never helps. God good morning I said.

 **·Anthonys POV·**

Well I have an Idea for this Tessa drama. Chance looks up fast. We ask her to choose. Emilio said do what you wish I don't care ok? Ok I said annoyed. I walked to Tessa's room knocked on the door and asked if anyone was in there. She said no. I asked her to come in she said of course. Then I said well here's the thing you have to choose.

 **·Tessa POV·**

What I said surprised he said to me choose Emilio, Chance or I. I said ok but I need a minute or 100! I cannot believe they are making me choose. Ok well let's think: Chance he's brave, kind, tall, and cute in a Sid way. Anthony he's strong, brave, tall, handsome. The same for Anthony and Chance. Well there's Emilio but dating will be like having a baby teaching him how to speak


	2. Chance is out of the race

**_TEMILIO_**

 **~·Chance POV·**

Ever since Anthony told her she's be zoned out I wonder what's she thinking. Emilio said you shouldn't have told Tessa that now she's not paying attention to anything. I said well MR. I DON'T CARE look who's caring. He said sorry laugh at the guy who loves to easily! He stormed off Jake walked by and said what's up with the thunder cloud. Well we made Tessa choose witch one of us to date.

 **·Jake's POV·**

Wow they are dumb. I said to them she will choose Emilio they said why in shock. Well he just said he loves her I don't think on purpose but he just said laugh at the guy who LOVES to easily. They ran after Emilio

 **·Tessa POV·**

Then I yelled I think I know who I want to date now its so obvious. Jake looks up good you're not Zombie girl anymore people started to talk. Well I choose Chance. Jake yelled what! He seemed upset. Whats wrong I exclaimed. He explained what happened and how he said he loves me but I said the worst. Well if he loves so easily he can love again I said. Then I ran off to tell Chance.

 **·Emilios POV·**

I was hiding in the cabinet and heard everything. I cried and cried and cried until I passed out.

 **(2 hours later)**

 **·Tessa's POV·**

I was running next to Emilio on the stretcher he had put me as an emergency contact. I wonder how long he has been unconscious. **(1 and a half hours later)** **·Tessa's POV·**

We were being swatted they were searching the house while we were outside in handcuffs. All I could think about was Emilio he had disappeared. I was worried then I seen to officers walking out with Emilio's body. I started crying like crazy. Chance whispered bae it's ok he will be fine. I yelled at him YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HE COULD'VE HAD A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING. Then I fell to the concrete ground crying and said quietly it's all my fault I was thinking of who was better for me I didn't think of anyone's feelings beacause I really love Emilio!

 **(Now)** **·Tessa's POV·**

The doctors said he was dehydrated which I didn't understand. I said to the doctor but he's always drinking something. The doctor answered back does he cry a lot? My heart dropped I dropped to the ground with it and started crying it's my fault I exclaimed IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I felt so bad I got up ran to the waiting room and asked Chance and Anthony to talk ing private and I said I won't date any of you

 **·Chances POV·**

When she said those words my eyes started tearing up. Why I yelled I LOVE YOU. Tessa said not until Emilio's better so I can talk to all of you plus I will be spending all my time with him I wouldn't want jealous Chance. Anthony said well good that means I have a second chance to win your heart. Then. I. Punched. Him.

 **·Tessa POV·** I cannot belive you just did that Chance what the f*k is wrong with you god go get a nurse I yelled at Chance. Then I seen Emilios doctor. Dr.West is he ok I exclaimed. Dr.West said He's up and he wants to see you Tessa. Ok I exclaimed Jake watch Anthony.

 **·Emilios POV·**

I watched Tessa as she walked in. Tessa I said with the little strenght I have left. Then Tessa said Emilio and ran toward me and hugged me.

 **·Chance POV·**

I was walking in Emilios room wuth flowers and chocolate until I heard Tessa say Emilio I love you so much I never noticed how much until I almost lkst you she started cry and then kissed Emilio. I dropped the flowers and chocolate and ran out of the room.

 **· Tessa POV·**

God, I said, You know what I don't care I csn't even think of dating Chance at least not any time soon I'm just got to stay with you Emilio


End file.
